fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairies and Dragons
Two Dragons and The 1st Fairy Mago and Gul walked around the streets of Magnolia in search for a bite to eat, as both mages were extremely tired and hungry after having ecimated yet another bandit encampment not too far from the bustling town. "Hey, what about this store sir? The food looks yum!" Gul said as he pressed his face onto the glass display window of the store, as his breath fogged up the window the more he panted for the food. With one swift grab of the collar however, Mago was able to restrain Gul from fogging the window up to much as he dragged the Light Dragon Slayer behind him, "No, it's too expensive Gul. And I've already told you, stop calling me sir. You and me arn't really part of royalty anymore." Mago said with a stern voice as they continued to drudge through the crows that filled the streets of Magnolia. As the two young man continue through the streets. A female girl who looks about 14 from her height bumps into both of them. "Hey! Get out of the way" The girl with a squeaky and cute voice shouted at the men. Six to ten men then starts going through the streets chasing the girl. Amused by the strange girl's sudden attitude to them, Mago and Gul both nodded to each other as they grabbed and restrained the stranger for the police to apprehend her, "Alright shorty, where do you think you're heading to in such a rush? You should probably respect your elders instead of shoving the, out of the way yeah?" Mago scolded the little girl whilst Gul was signalling to the police to come and get her, "Hey! We got one for you!" Gul exclaimed, hopingnto grab one of the police man's attention. The girl grunted in annoyance as she flips her black haitr and grabs a key hidden from her ears. "I order you as you're summoner. I unlocked your gates from the planes! Cerimiel!" A light blinding enough for both of the boys sparked in the corner of the street. A woman in her 20's then appear with an armor all through her body. Her pale blue skin made the young boys curious. "I order you two to let go of my master. Right now" The woman ordered in a rather seductive tone. "Sorry hun, but I'm not letting this brat of a child go without fair punishment..." Mago said as he knew that the kid did nothing more than to tell him to not get in her way, but Mago was still pretty pissed off about which Gul could tell by the look on Mago's face. "Here actually, I'll have you meet one of my good friends ai." Mago responded as a light from beside Mago began shining and as it faded away, revealed to be another spirit, clad in a black dress with black hair that flowed down her face, holding a sword in her hand as she was ready for battle. "You called master?" The woman said, as she stood in a battle positon with the blade pointing right at the blue woman, "Actually I was going to get Rogue, but you'll do for now Lilith..." Mago said with a tad of disappointment in his tone but nonetheless still grateful that Lilith came up just in time, and ready as well. "Tch! Don't you dare touch Cerimiel." Her eyes then looked at the man holding her then glared at him. Mago laughed in amusement to the little girl's threats, "No can do child, Lilith has already targetted your 'Cerimiel' and she's going to make sure she's going down. Am I right Lilith?" Mago turned his head to his Cursed Spirit, who simply turned her head to Mago and nodded her head in agreement. Lilith was ready for any attack that Cerimiel was about to throw at her, as she gripped the blade tightly to ensure that she did not lose balance or hold of the sword as she watched Cerimiel closely and weary of any actions she may do soon. The girls face then started to change from angry to literally crying. "Uwaaaah. I didn't doooo anythiiing. Neither did theey" The girls face was dripping with tears. The only thing she can do was close Cerimiel's gate so she can't be hurt. "Do it now Lilith, before I 'accidently' shut this kid up!" Mago ordered Lilith, causing the powerful spirit to grip and hold her blade from her right shoulder before diagonally swiping downward to the left of her, creating the Sword Pressure effect that shot out of the blade, and right at Cerimiel before the girl was able to do anything. Mago smiled, such a smile that was seen everytime Mago was seen fighting, he knew that this fight was about to begin and the girl's anger would finally trigger it. Category:CallMeFundanshi